enter a mass effect story
by boy-romance
Summary: what happens when a Girl is transported to a fictional world before the events of mass effect she has two years to make sure she gets on the Normandy and will she find love along the why oc/Garrus


**okay so I have read some SI so I decided to do something similar just a female version of me well I say that she has my sense of humour okay most likely not you know what lets just call this an OC joining Mass effect maybe I will do a real SI also I watched Ash die if you don't save her what an idiot if you don't know and spoiler she says and I quiet I hope the reapers sand you to hell also this is before the events of mass effect one and It will be an oc and Garrus so hope you enjoy my lame attempt I mean my awesome attempt at this disclaimer I own nothing.**

prologue

hey my name is Lana Summers am twenty two and I finished collage at twenty one I have been investigating for a year every one calls me the real life Sherlock I know it was a stupide name but it was a complement because I was the best at this job I can solve a case when no one else can but this is not the story you here to read mass effect and am not going to deny you that my friends so this is just the begging there will be no Shepherd in this mentioned yes and there will be seven of these three for the games and three for the aftermath of the games and thane there is this one the lead up into the games. So now you're confused you see unlike most people I now you're reading because some one has to know about this and this rally happened so listen up closely so I docent happen to you but if you find you're self in the mass effect universe make sure to drop me a hi until then sit back and relax let me take you on a journey of discovery.

chapter one holly s*** it happened to me

it was a normal day after helping a friend investigate and a load argument with my ex how chattered on me he actually had the stupidest argument ever he said I chattered on him for having my Shepard sleep with Garrus what an ass and after I punched him he was kicked out I had a huge smile on my face. as I was walking home I wondered what I would do I could play Mass effect again skip to the second one and maybe romance another squared member actually I will play the first game and try something new a male Shaped never done that before it was always a female well time to try something new. okay time to think about what type he will be obvious the paragon type but with a bite okay name can be Steve Shaped and he can romance lets see oh I now Miranda and back story colonist and war hero my favourite combo okay time to put my plan into action and what the hell is that suddenly the hole world goes black. as I woke up I had a banging headache and was laying down and on smooth suffice when I opened my eye I was looking at tall buildings but I new this place and it couldn't be real it was the citadel. okay am going to wake up now okay didn't woke pinch okay nope is this inception and its rely a dream within a dream within a dream and my brain was trying to get me to wake up no okay yep this is real damn and not a fic or how I wish it was true soddenly a note flashed in front of me grate hallucinating know are we and talking to myself am going crazy yippy. anyway I locked down at the paper to see what it said

_hello Lana Summers I am the bean how has sent you here you know what will happen and you must stop it I can not see the future with you here but you must save Shaped at the end I was scanning you brain the Shepard you were about to crate is the one you will work with. you must learn to become an engine as well afterwards you will be joining c-sec for two years your partner will be Garrus and you can romance him and if you chose you can reveal you true nature to him but no one else tomorrow before you work I will tell you all you need to no for now I must tech you and I have set you up with a house and so on just follow these you will have normal clothes for you and this world. _ after I read it there was another flash and I was in a room okay yore abilities are all from mass effect three you will also be truth how to scan for DNA and how to shoot. after two days of training no time had passed I was placed outside my house wheel my new house. after I slapped just like the massage said I was back in the room "hello." I turned around to see the tenth doctor "yes am the doctor in this world am real and rose is still my company well in a technical sense anyway you here to save the world now you thoughts are being read because everyone needs to know the story of commander Shaped I don't know what will happen afterwards but you again have to save the commander okay right the reason you're here two years early is the gain the trust of Garrus anyway that about explains it of you go adios." and with that I was outside the office to Pallin the human hatting grate just grate "I teleported you here because well you have a rap you're the first human investigator add that to you're a girl but you are the same age as Garrus have fun working with him." with that I walked into the office. "ah look at you human thinking you own us I don't no how or why you're here but the minute you mess up you're ass is mine now get out of my sight." with that I walked away and he is just as annoying. as I walked to the inspectors office it was packed with Turian's and as the doctor said there was no other humans I spotted Garrus straight away he was at a desk and on the other side was a clean desk am assuming it was mine. I set down cussing Garrus to look up "ah you most be my new partner Lana am Garrus but you already no that and am I rambling." not rally maybe in you species okay time to work my charm.

"hey its okay sop what's you working on." I said pointing to data pad in his arms he looked confused until he realized what I said.

"ah there was a mugging gone bad at lest that's what Pallin thinks but it was to well planed out but there's nothing and the person not saying anything." okay that's an old one but I now what to do whilst I was thinking this I notice a look on Garrus face home not seen that emotion in my studies okay reading up is in order.

"Okay I want details what species gender records thane I want to see the weapon after that we can run a search on it any incidents with the same weapon and we have to be fast before he gets away now that we just watch him got it." I slipped into my commending tone I was going to prove myself no one bed moths me I noticed a shocked looked from Garrus most likely because I haven't complained about my partner he soon got over his shock.

"okay species is Turian gender is a male and the weapons was a bat type is iron s4-32." I new that was a special bat designed for killing "see why world he carry a killing bat but I got nothing. "as soon as he said that I started working the make of the bat and where's is from at the same time I was checking of-shore accents and last but not lest I was checking similar crimes with a face recognise then I let theme work okay start a conversion.

"so how do you feel about working with a human." he looked shocked I was trying to make conversation before thinking on it.

"I don't know how do you feel working with a Turin." okay turn the question around nice moves my friend nice moves.

"well am screed." this got a look from him "no not like that you know am the first human inspector for c-sec am screed of screwing this up I don't care what species you are all I need to know is if you got my back so I ask you this Garrus have you got my back." this got a sigh from him am gassing in relief and he got a smile on his face.

"okay that's good and I will have you're back." as he finished my computer beeped I looked at it five crimes same bat and same person and each time a deposit was made to on of shore accent grate we have him I looked over to my partner and sent him the information when he looked at it he got a smile on his face what made him look cute bad thought but they didn't go away okay plan make a plan got it interrogate suspect and think about Garrus latter good plan Lana. true to her word she got a sighed confusion and they bustard the group how haired him all in all it was a good days work.

when she was about to lave Garrus called her name "hey I just wanted to say good job and am glad you're my partner and I rally liked the tactic you used I rally liked the threating role and you being all nice." he was of curse referring to good cop bad cop a classic but affective.

I looked at him and I had a brilliant idea "hey do you want to go get drinks and get to now each other I rally would like to know about my partner." he looked suspicious but nodded his had.

**and that's all for now next chapter will be the talk and something else the one after will be training and the next will be another investigation but that's all for now. **


End file.
